Can't Sleep
by WashMyMouthWithSoap
Summary: A little Skimmons oneshot I wrote a while ago Skye can't sleep and the lab lights are on. Established Skimmons, Jeaulous Ward.


p style="text-align: left;"span style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" "Jems?" Skye called out sleepily, she rubbed her eyes and quietly padded into the lab. The lights were dim, but they were still on; somebody had to be there. Skye couldn't sleep, and decided a walk around the bus might help her; fresh air and all that. When she had seen the lab lights on, she was worried she might get caught, and have a worried Jemma rush her back to her uncomfortable little hospital bed./spanbr style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /span style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" She heard a few clanks and clicks and saw a shadow come around the corner. Skye quickly ducked behind a large shelf packed with books. "I can still see you Skye." A small, accented voice replied. The shadow came out and revealed a small scientist in a shirt and tie./spanbr style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /span style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" Skye let out a small breath and stepped out from behind the bookshelf. "I know.." She grumbled./spanbr style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /span style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" Jemma smiled and looked at her, blushing a little and nodding quickly before turning away and back to her work. Skye looked down and saw her pajamas; a white shirt and race car bottoms. Skye felt red creep up into her cheeks. She turned back and watched Jemma fiddle with her science gadgets. Skye didn't know what any of them were telling her, but she knew Jemma was upset./spanbr style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /span style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" She walked over to where Jemma was bent over the microscope. She smiled, looking around to make sure nobody was there before she slowly wrapped her arms around Jemma from behind./spanbr style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /span style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" Jemma jumped at her touch, quickly gasping. Then, she calmed when she realized it was Skye. Arms that were keeping her safe instead of taking her into darkness. She leaned back into Skye, smiling as she looked up into soft brown eyes./spanbr style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /span style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" "Hello there Skye," she smiled softly./spanbr style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /span style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" Skye grinned and rested her head on Jemma's shoulder, "hey."/spanbr style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /span style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" A lightbulb went off in Jemma's head, "Skye! You're out of bed!" She scolded in a hushed voice. Skye sighed and buried her head into Jemma's shoulder, making a muffled sound of protest. Jemma huffed and leaned back into Skye, "no no, you're not allowed out of bed."/spanbr style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /span style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" Skye replied with another groan./spanbr style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /span style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" "No Skye, you can't wriggle out of this one." Jemma answered, knowing that she couldn't give in to whatever Skye was trying to do. "Why are you even up in the first place?" She asked./spanbr style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /span style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" Skye lifted her head, "I could ask the same about you."/spanbr style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /span style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" "Research," Jemma said quickly, wanting to change the subject. Skye swung her around so that she was holding on to Skye's side. She tried to lean over and look through the microscope./spanbr style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /span style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" Jemma quickly pulled her back and gave her a look, "you're trying to change the subject, don't think you're out of trouble missy."/spanbr style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /span style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" Skye sighed and came away from the microscope, her attention focused on the little scientist in her arms. "I was only taking a walk Jems.." She whined./spanbr style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /span style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" Jemma smiled and hugged her, secretly happy that Skye wasn't actually interested in what Jemma was doing. She grinned as Skye's arms tightened around her, and Jemma snuggled into her./spanbr style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /span style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" "Skye..." She whispered./spanbr style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /span style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" "Maybe I was looking for something- something that was missing from my room." She said playfully, her eyes never leaving Jemma. Jemma smiled and realized that Skye meant she was the one missing from Skye's side./spanbr style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /span style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" "Well, you found it- so back to bed you!" She giggled quietly. Skye nodded and let Jemma lead her upstairs and down the hallway. They stopped in their tracks suddenly when they heard a voice./spanbr style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /span style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" "Skye? Skye?" It sounded worried and urgent. A man's voice; deep and rough- Ward./spanbr style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /span style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" Jemma would have ran right into him, but Skye quickly yanked her back by her waist. They watched as Ward anxiously paced the small hospital room, calling out for Skye./spanbr style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /span style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" Skye sighed and nodded to Jemma for her to follow. They walked into the hospital room, but they were no longer holding hands. "Ward! Chill!" Skye sighed as she walked past him and plopped down into to her hospital bed. Ward looked at her angrily and Jemma rushed over to check her machines./spanbr style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /span style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" "Where have you been!?" Ward demanded, yelling at her and probably waking up the whole bus./spanbr style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /span style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" Skye laid back in her bed and put her hands behind her head. "I needed some fresh air, Jem- I mean Simmons found me and brought me back." she rolled her eyes and then snuck a glance at Jemma, winking at her./spanbr style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /span style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" "You can not just do that!" Ward objected, his voice still raised, "you are not allowed to get out of this bed Skye! Not unless I say otherwise!" He roared./spanbr style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /span style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" Skye suddenly didn't feel so good, she didn't like this side of Ward... It scared her. She bit her lip hard so he wouldn't see it tremble. Ward was just about to scold her even more, when a little voice squeaked at them./spanbr style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /span style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" "Grant Ward you leave her alone this instant!" Skye turned her gaze to see the much smaller agent standing near a heart monitor; her clipboard clutched to her chest and her hazel eyes giving agent Ward a defensive look. "Skye is sick and she has been trapped in this tiny room all day! She needs her fresh air and you are not authorized by any means to order her to this room!"/spanbr style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /span style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" Ward looked too shocked to be angry. The usually peaceful Jemma had been replaced with a very defensive girlfriend- which made Skye smile./spanbr style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /span style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" "I am Skye's doctor and am the only one officially authorized to release her or keep her here! You have no control over what goes on in this lab or in this plane! So stop acting like you can just boss people around whenever you feel like it because you can't! Just for once keep out of other people's business!" She huffed, finally catching her breath./spanbr style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /span style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" "This is completely my business." Ward mumbled back. Skye felt suddenly invisible; the tension between Ward and Simmons making them the only ones in the room./spanbr style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /span style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" "Exactly how is this your business!?" She demanded, looking at Ward fiercely./spanbr style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /span style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" Ward glanced at Skye, "Skye and I- we're close... And I'm just looking out for her. I care about her more than anyone-"/spanbr style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /span style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" "Want to bet?" Simmons cut him off, her expression serious. She was not going down without a fight./spanbr style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /span style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" Skye realized that Ward was about to admit to her secret girlfriend that he had feelings for her- which wasn't good. It was anything but good. Skye and Jemma had been keeping things secret because they had wanted to take things slow. But, Skye had to admit that three months going was pretty solid. And she didn't know how happy she was watching Jemma stand up for her- and admitting how much she cared./spanbr style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /span style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" Ward glared at her, "You may have your little friendship with Skye - your little girl talks and sleepovers- but you don't know what it is to love Skye. So there's your bet Simmons, hope I played fair." Everyone in the room was stunned at Ward's speech. Jemma looked down at the floor, her cheeks red but her eyes watering./spanbr style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /span style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" Skye knew that Jemma had had problems with this when they had first started dating; Ward always gave Skye all the signals, and he did whatever he could to get close to her- making Jemma feel like she could lose Skye to Ward. And his speech only proved that she could. Skye had done everything in her power to get Jemma to see that she was the one she loved- and that's what she had to do./spanbr style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /span style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" Skye got up slowly off the bed and walked over. Ward was almost blushing, Skye had heard his feelings; and he probably thought she was coming over to tell him she felt the same. But, the look on his face was priceless when she turned and walked straight towards Jemma. She slowly wrapped her arms around the little scientist and lifted her head./spanbr style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /span style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" "Maybe he's right Skye.." Jemma whispered, her voice cracking./spanbr style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /span style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" Skye laughed; a genuine and warm laugh that filled the room and surprised the two other people with her. Ward was gaping at them already; confused on what was happening. "Jems- I mean , Doctor Simmons-" Skye smiled, "there is no other people on this plane that love each other as much as we do." She said plainly, as if it were an obvious fact./spanbr style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /span style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" "Love each other?" Ward asked, looking at them incredulously, "you two?"/spanbr style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /span style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" "Is there a problem Agent Ward?" A voice said from behind them. They all turned and saw Coulson standing in the open doorway of the hospital room. He was smiling and very amused./spanbr style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /span style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" "Sir there-"/spanbr style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /span style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" "Hey AC," Skye cut Ward off and got Coulson's attention, "me and Simmons are together now okay?" Coulson smiled and payed no attention to Ward./spanbr style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /span style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" "You know the drill Skye- as long as it doesn't interfere with the mission-"/spanbr style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /span style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" "Absolutely sir." Jemma squeaked. Skye smiled and pulled her closer, hugging her tight. They were smiling. Ward growled as Coulson nodded and left./spanbr style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /span style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" "You watch your back Simmons- because as soon as you blink... whatever this is- it'll be over." He glared at her./spanbr style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /span style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" Skye hated him threatening Jemma like that, and decided revenge worked for her too. She looked at Jemma like Ward wasn't in the room. "Don't worry Jems- I'm not going anywhere." She smiled and then pulled Jemma in, giving her a quick kiss./span/p 


End file.
